Various types of hooks, racks, and similar devices have been proposed for hanging long handled tools and other items. A known type of rack includes a bifurcated horizontal surface for supporting a head of a tool or other item. A major drawback of many known types of tool racks is that the racks lack sufficient strength to reliably support heavy tools. Another drawback is that the racks currently available tend to be unattractive.